She'll Make You Run
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: my first one shot, yay! this story really doesnt have a point just an Alvin&Brittany one shot.


i wanted to take a break from " She Will Be Loved. " And Im Still Working On " Her Only Chance. " but i wanted to post my first one shot. :) i think

i did farely good but hey, tell me what cha think! :D

-

**She'll Make You Run.**

Alvin walked down the street not caring who he ran into and just budged anyone who was in his way, outta his way. He ignored all the insults and yelling that he had caused and just contunied walking. He pushed the door wide open entering the buliding, looking around at the dim lighted club he had just entered, the lights were flashing everywhwere. He could barley see the people. But then he saw it what he came here for. The _Bar._ He ran over to it, and jumped onto the chair smirking almost all to excited to get started. He cleared his throat catching the bar tenders attention, to his suprise it was a girl.

Alvin looked at her confused, as she walked toward him. She smiled, moving her auburn hair out of her face. And began to speak. " What can i do for ya mister? " she said while flipping a glass in her hand smirking at the confused chipmunk. Alvin was in a state-of shock, a girl? but she looked so.. she looked like the very person who _wouldnt_ be a bar tender. He opened his mouth to speak but couldnt find the words. The bar tender smiled and leaned over the counter, brushing her lips over Alvins ear. " what? dont think a pretty girl like me could be a bar tender? she whispered almost way to seductivley. Alvin gulped closing his eyes to the touch of her lips on his skin, in his state all he could do was just simply nodd.

The bar tender giggled, and pulled away leaning back off the counter and smirked at Alvin. She shook her head and simply said. " Well your wrong. " Alvin finally found the words and coughed trying to catch his breath once more he cleared his throat and put that smug smirk back on his face.

" So does a pretty girl like you, have a name? " he asked smirking over at the aurburn haired bar tender. She smiled and nodded.

" Its Brittany. " she said smiling, " And yours? " she said leaning her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her hand staring into the chimpunks hazel eyes. Alvin stared into her ice blue eyes and smiled leaning closer to her, so that there noses were now touching.

" Alvin, Alvin Seville. " he said simply while smirking. Brittany rolled her eyes and leaned back once more, turning her back towards the chipmunk and grabbed a glass. She looked over her shoulder at a smirking chipmunk, she chuckled to herself. And turned towards the counter again placing the glass on the counter. " So What Will It Be Seville? "

Alvin looked at her confused, he had no idea what she was talking about. Brittany giggled. And rolled her eyes playfully. " Your at a bar Alvin, your suppose to order a drink smart one. " she smirked at the confused chipmunk.

Alvin glared at her for a few moments and then shook it off. " Welll.." he began and then looked her over and smirked. " I'd really like to take you home. " He said while checking out the auburn haired chippette.

Brittany scoffed, while rolling her eyes and placed the glass back where it belonged and turned her self back towards the red-capped chipmunk. " Look ya stupid smart ass. " she began now smirking at the shocked chipmunk. " I'm working and i dont have time for your shit, kay? " Brittany began walking away but a paw pulled her back.

And before she could protest, she felt her lips crash into Alvin's they both stayed there. kissing eachother with as much passion as each one of them had. Alvin had pulled Brittany closer after she had pulled away, Alvin pressed his forehead to hers both of them out of breath. he smirked.

" That offer on coming home with me is still up for grabs, beautiful. " he said while smirking his smug little smirk. Brittany smiled, and shook her head.

" You Wish. " she smirked and walked off. The chippette had thrown off her apron and walked out of the club, the desperate chipmunk had spun out of his chair and ran after her. " Wait! Aw Come On! Im Not That Great Of A Runner! Britt! " Brittany smirked and kept walking, while a red-capped chipmunk contunied to chase after her.

-

_well there it is my first oneshot hoped ya liked it! :)_

_there really was no point to this. O.o so mhm. __**Review!**_


End file.
